Of Zombies and Infected
by pichu9
Summary: Actually a three X-over with Cod Zombies. A group of friends are trying to survive an apocalypse. However, the first challenge is just finding each other first. All OCs and no characters from any of the games (probably). Dislcaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.
1. Clicks and Roars

**Hiya. Pichu here. For anyone who's reading this, I'll tell you right now to get the fuck outta here if you're just here to criticize me. I'm damn tired of people telling me I'm a terrible writer, so fuck off if you're about to give a negative review. I'm a sensitive person ya'know. Anyway, here you go. And I know I'm not the best at writing zombie stories.**

* * *

There are many strange phenomena in this world. This one was probably the worst (or weirdest give or take). So as I sit up straight in my desolate house, I hear footsteps, then the familiar banging of the front door as the screams of the survivors echoed through the even more desolate streets of the city. I stood up, hearing the floorboards creak, then the throaty moans of the rotters outside. Yep, rotters. Rotting flesh that is. I took a peak outside to see some rotters walking toward the front door. Sighing, I opened my door and saw an old friend of mine burst through, gasping for breath as I calmly shut the door, locking it and hearing the familiar banging as I turned to see my friend.

"Holy geebus! I'm not doing that again!"

I sighed, leaning against the wall and asked, "Sean, what the hell are you doing?"

Sean, my friend with his signature afro, gasped and said, "we were hoping you would join us…luckily you're still here." I lifted an eyebrow as he said, "now I need to get the other two over here…." I sighed and walked over to my closet, pulling out an M4A1 I had found several months earlier when I was digging through the attic. I inserted a clip and opened the front door, opening fire immediately as blood flew all over me and my porch. I quickly shut the door and changed clips, saying, "Great…now that I've gotta run, where are we going?"

Sean said, "Well, first off, you might want to grab a backpack and some running shoes." I ran into my room, dumping the clutters of paper out of my backpack, ran over to my fridge, grabbed some food, and ran back to where Sean was still seated on my couch, catching his breath. He apparently had searched the remainder of my house, holding a flashlight, fishing line, a flat-head and four-head screwdriver, and my old .22 caliber hunting rifle. We traded guns as I dug out the ammo for it, finding the boxes of ammo and filling the clip to max. Sean looked out the front door, only to let out a yelp and jump back as I turned to see a rotter's hand had punched through the door. _So much for wooden doors_, I thought to myself as I pointed the gun at the rotter's hand and shot, shooting its hand off. I motioned for Sean to follow me as I quickly grabbed my Colt M1911 out of my closet.

Sneaking out the back door, I opened the door to my garage as quietly as I could, taking out a metal pole and handing it to Sean. I grabbed a hammer and crowbar, as well as my old bike lock, which was strong and sturdy. I also grabbed a knife I never remembered to get before the outbreak, going on our way opposite of the horde at the front door.

We were walking for what felt like an hour as we finally sat down to catch a breather. I sat down on the sidewalk as Sean said, "I hope we find Lacy and them quickly." I remembered all the others that were probably still alive if not already zombies. I stood back up and said, "well, we ain't going to get anything done just staying here." He nodded as we went on our way again.

However, Sean stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to stop and turn to him. I was about to ask him what was up, but he rose his hand to hush me. I closed my eyes, faintly hearing a thumping noise like something was running toward us. I opened my eyes again as he said, "run! RUN‼!"

I started off at a sprint as a large brute of a rotter blasted through one of the houses. It looked around, spotted us, then let out a guttural roar, sprinting about 100 mph at us. I jumped out of the way, spearing Sean at the same time as the brute sprinted past us. Our breaths were heavy as I asked, "What the hell was that!?"

"Charger," he panted out, then said, "then that means that there's bound to be a Smoker somewhere nearby-." Just then, something wrapped around my neck. I let out a cracked yelp, causing Sean to turn around. I was lifted off the ground and turned to see a zombie; presumably the Smoker Sean was talking about as I was slowly suffocated. Just then, I heard a gunshot, as well as a deep red mist spout from the Smoker as I was dropped, landing on my back. I rolled around, coughing and getting much needed oxygen as I was roughly pulled to my feet.

"We have to move," Sean said. I nodded, still coughing some as we took off in a random direction.

We were about half-way to the old school building when I heard some clicking. I stopped momentarily, hearing the clicking grow louder. I closed my eyes as I heard some faint thumping. The clicking began getting louder as my eyes shot open. I grabbed the M4 from Sean as a grotesque looking rotter appeared from the side street, then began sprinting toward us. I let it loose with the gun, getting it several times in the body and three times in the head. The rotter fell collapsed as five more regulars appeared. I cursed to myself, giving Sean the gun and pulling out the metal pole. The rotters charged us as I swung the pole at the first one, knocking its head off as Sean finished off three of them. I swung at the last one, missing and instinctively spun around, hitting it this time and seeing its head fly several meters away. However, the hands kept swinging as I jumped back, the dangerously sharp nail barely grazing my shirt.

"HOLY SHIT‼!"

I instantly shut my mouth after my cussing as I heard a loud thumping again.

"Fuck~," I said as we sprinted the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

"Goddamn those Clickers..."

Finally we had reached the school. Unfortunately, it was all boarded up as I pulled out my crow bar. Prying the boards off, I winced as each individual board landed on the ground with a thick bang as Sean stayed on lookout. After all the boards were off, we crawled through the window, landing on the tiles with a slightly thick "tap."

Walking around the old building, I stopped at a corner, hugging the wall. Sean seemed to have caught on as he did the same. Peeking my head around, I saw one or two rotters down the hall. Just then, I heard an unfamiliar cry, or rather scream of hunger or anger, getting louder toward us. It didn't sound human; rather, it sounded like it was two or more voices together. I turned around to see glowing blue eyes running toward us. I gasped, taking out my knife on impulse, stabbing it in the temple, making sure to keep my arm away from the snapping jaws. I pulled the knife out and continued stabbing it several times, blood flying all over the place, until the eyes stopped glowing. I was breathing hard, only just noticing the sound of an assault rifle rattling through the air. I turned just in time to see a clicker lunging at me. Using my uncanny reaction time, I narrowly escaped the jaws of death by jumping sideways, then stabbing my knife through the back of its' skull. It clicked for about a minute after, but then stopped moving altogether. I shot back up on my feet, running at and spearing a rotter with my knife in hand as Sean covered my back, shooting up to a sitting position and stabbing it repeatedly until I was grabbed by another, reflexively shoving my knife up the bottom of its jaw and slicing it open. However, the sound of heavy thumping caught our attention again as a Charger blasted through the wall of lockers right next to us. It turned toward us as I stood back up, Sean's mouth dropping. It let out a roar, then immediately ran right at us. Unable to outrun it and with no room to dodge, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

**BANG!**

I opened my eyes a few moments later, turning back to see someone that was unfamiliar holding a Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jaidyn!?"

I had heard of this Jaidyn person before; Sean said that she was his girlfriend and that he would sometimes dip school to go see her. Happy ass….

Anyway, the girl grinned sheepishly at Sean and said, "well, I was worried about you." Sean walked up to her and said, "you don't have to worry about me babe."

Just then, a roar behind us caught our attention. I turned to see the Charger getting back up with a huge bullet wound in its big arm. I sighed and said, "well, shall we run then?"

* * *

"Speaking of which…."

I turned to face Sean's girlfriend as she asked Sean, "who is that guy anyway?" Sean answered, "Oh, that's my friend, Danny. You know, the one I've been telling you about." I turned back around as he tried to simplify who I was so his girlfriend could remember who it was she was trying to remember him telling her about.

After making our way to the third floor of the building, we stopped momentarily to catch our breath. I looked down the hallway, seeing nothing, but heard the distinct groaning of zombies on the floors below. I contemplated taking my shoes off, but then thought against it in case we needed to run out of the building. Just then, a very distinct tapping sound caught my attention. I motioned to Sean and Jaidyn that I'd be back in a moment, walking toward the corner of the three way intersection and peeked my head around. I was taken by surprise as I saw someone I wasn't really expecting

* * *

**Added breaks to the chapter. Fixed the vocab a little. Gotta finish chappy 2. Feel free to PM for any characters you'd like to see in the story. Later.**


	2. Pack-A-Punch

**Just read.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, several miles northwest of the school…_

Another person, Justin, was hanging around in his home, casually humming a song to himself as he fed his fish. He had heavily boarded his home with his mother, who was sleeping on the recliner couch, as he walked over to his bunny to feed it. He smiled as it hopped away from him to attempt to hide from him in the corner of its cage.

His family had not been attacked yet ever since the breakout of the virus occurred, minus the occasional zombie that somehow stumbled into the apartment upstairs, which usually was quickly apprehended.

Justin continued humming to himself until, looking up at his window and seeing a group of zombies slowly making their way to the way the old school building was. Shaking it off as nothing, he continued his daily routines of cooking, eating, taking care of his pets, and the like.

* * *

_Back at the school…_

"Well what do you know, its Lacy."

I walked toward her with Sean and Jaidyn close by as Lacy turned around and said, "oh, hi guys."

"Hi Lacy."

Quick introductions were done to introduce Lacy with Jaidyn as Sean said, "I hope we don't run into any zombies anytime soon." Just then, a clicking noise was heard behind us as I gave an annoyed groan and said, "way to diss us, skater." Skater was the nickname I gave to Sean since he liked to skateboard a lot as I turned around, swinging the pole, and knocking a charging Clicker out, then grabbed it by the back of the head, slamming its face into the wall it was knocked into.

Blood soon coated the hallway as I began to feel some sort of sadistic pleasure from slamming it into a wall repeatedly. It was only after some time I heard the others telling me to stop and that it was dead. I grinded its head against the wall as I walked slowly down the hallway, leaving a streak of blood on the wall, then slamming it into the tiles as I reached the end of the hall. Just for safe measure, I took out my knife and stabbed it about fifteen times in the back of the head chuckling sadistically, then turned back to the group. My breathing was labored as their jaws dropped from my extreme overkill as I saw Lacy whip out her phone and take a picture of me. I laughed a little and said, "well, that was satisfying." Sean looked away and said, "Okaaaay…evil side of Danny, check."

I shrugged with a smile still on my face and walked over to one of the old science rooms. I tried turning the door handle, only to fail. I huffed, then kicked the door down, the latter hitting the tiles with a loud "BANG." The others were panicked as I casually walked into the room, flicking the lights on and seeing two rotters under the door. I pulled out my Colt M1911 and shot both of them in the head, walking over to the windows. Looking out, I saw a large mob of zombies walking toward the school from the old practice football field, a few of them not sure how to get around the fence even though there was an easier way around it. I laughed a few times as a few of them got what remained of their clothing caught on the chain link fence that separated the field from the school.

"What a way to get the day started, huh guys?" I turned around after asking the question, only to see a blue blur pounce onto me. I let out a yelp of surprise, reflexively rolling onto my back and kick throwing it out the window, which let out a loud "CRACK" as the glass shattered. Sean and the others rushed into the room and asked what happened. I answered, "you guys weren't on lookout…."

* * *

_Meanwhile, several miles south of the school…_

Ian stretched his arms out, groaning as he felt his muscles release the tension they had accumulated from his little nap. However, he had to be careful as he was camped up on his roof since the outbreak occurred. Standing up, he looked around and saw a tent had been set up. Curiosity almost got to him, but then he remembered that the remainder of his family was in the tent.

Letting out a sigh, he noticed a neighborhood "buddy" (quotes because he doesn't really like the guy but he hangs out with the guy anyway) wave to him as he was walking toward the house. Ian waved back and asked, "what's up Troy?"

Just then, a head popped out of the tent as a feminine voice asked, "Troy's here?"

In a flash, Ian's little sister, Laura, bolted out and grabbed the ladder, climbed down, and threw her weight into Troy, who caught her. Ian looked away in disgust as he peeked inside the tent, seeing his mother shake her head, clearly not liking their relationship. He then saw his father, who stepped out and whistled, pulling his shotgun out and climbing down the ladder. Looking down the street, Ian saw a black blur speeding toward them. Climbing down, Ian met the black blur, the family pet dog, Cody, a pure bred Black Labrador since the family had been apart for some time. They couldn't keep Cody up there with them, so he's been forced to stay down and hunt rabbits and the like.

Ian smiled as he played with his dog, then his dad said, "I'm going for a walk." Ian looked at him and said, "I'll go too."

Going over to the bushes, Ian took out a well hidden M4, inserting a clip and pulling the bolt back, slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

_Back at the school…_

I had begun to regret my decision of kicking down the door as we were met with wave after wave of zombies. Swinging my pole at yet another zombie, I looked back and saw the others still holding their own against the hordes of zombies. I swung again, striking two at the same time, but then saw a nightmare. My pole broke and flew halfway down the hall; behind a train that was now forming. I quickly pulled out my Colt, but then thought of a way to get around them, having memorized the layout of the school. Running the opposite direction, I did a hard left, sprinted down that hallway, and made another hard left.

Running down a flight of stairs, I could still hear the angry screams of the zombies that were chasing me, as well as the continuous gunfire from the others. I made it to the second floor, making a hard right, then a hard left at the four way intersection, then another hard left to another flight of stairs. I couldn't hear anymore screams, but that didn't stop me as I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed the other end of the pole that had broken off. I continued my sprint, kicking off the wall and turning to see the train running up the stairs. I cussed as I ran into the science department, then down the flight of stairs there. It was there that I ended up tackling a Clicker. I let out a yelp of horror as everything went into slow motion; the Clicker's jaws ready to snap on my neck any second now.

However, a gunshot and a pink mist knocked me out of my little state of shock as Sean ran up to me and said, "we gotta go!" I thought to myself and then remembered that the school had been a bomb shelter before during the Cold War. I said," we can use the tunnels!" Sean's eyes lit up as we broke down a door and ran into the darkness of the tunnels, barring up the door we broke down to keep the zombies from following us.

I caught my breath, finally feeling exhaustion creep in as we continued our way through the corridors. Just then, we saw a room with a light in it. Sean opened it as I entered it, seeing a machine in the middle of the room. It had a sign on it as I walked up to it, setting my gun in the empty space in the machine and read, "Pack…a…punch…?"

Just then, I accidently hit a button I probably shouldn't have touched as the machine glew brighter and ate my gun. I yelped, jumping backwards and grabbing my gun as it reappeared. However, to my surprise, it wasn't just one gun I now had. With the light from the Pack-A-Punch, I looked at the engravings on both guns and read aloud, "Mustang…Sally…?" Sean then walked up and put his M4 in the machine, getting a much better gun from it as well. Then Jaidyn did, her Barrett changing into a much stronger gun. I looked at the machine and said, "Well, we might as well stay in here the whole time then, huh?" Just then, the machine sounded like it short circuited, then spat out a piece of paper. Lacy grabbed it and read, "Dear survivors, if you are reading this, then this Pack-A-Punch machine has died. You must look for the others spread throughout the city and find them to power your guns up. Good luck. Be careful though; there are pretty strong zombies waiting for you. Sincerely, Dr. Rich…Toven…?"

I took the note from her and said, "Rich tooven?"

Sean then took the note and said Rike Toven?"

Jaidyn took the note and said, "Richtoven. This is german, so you say Rich like Rick, so its Richtoven."

I nodded my head as Sean said, "hmm, good point."

* * *

**Pack-A-Punch. That's all there is to say about this chapter. Until next time.**


	3. Safe House

**Not in a talking mood. Read. Review if you want btw.**

* * *

Peeking my head outside the school's main doors, I looked left, then right, then went out just to make sure if I were jumped, no one else would be. With Mustang & Sally in hand, I slowly, but surely, crept outside the school. Adrenaline raced through me as I slowly made my way out to the middle of the parking lot as I began to grow anxious.

Finally reaching the middle of the lot, I let out a quiet sigh of relief, then motioned to the others to come out. I watched as Jaidyn made Sean carry her Macro Annihilator (the Pack-A-Punched Barret .50 cal), as well as Lacy carrying a Bouie Knife. Wait a second…how the hell did she get that? Oh, whatever.

Walking down the main street, I looked up, hearing a distinct whirring sound. I looked at Sean and asked, "Chopper?" He nodded and said, "I don't think we should be out here." I nodded as the girls both asked us why we were hiding from a chopper. Ignoring the questions, we both pushed them over a nearby fence and hopped over, tugging them into some bushes.

After about two minutes, our hunch was right.

A chopper landed in the elementary school parking lot just across the street from us. I whispered, "we should get out of here." Sean nodded, notifying the two others as we crawled away from the sure to be horrific scene.

_Elsewhere…_

Danny's childhood friend, Connor, was minding his own business picking at some corpses for ammo until he heard some groaning behind him, then a scream of anger. Groaning in annoyance, he took out his DSR-50 sniper rifle, spotting the charging zombie, quick scoping it in the head, its body's momentum causing it to skid along the ground to where he was standing. Looking up at the burning red sky, he saw the sun was past noon.

"Oh man," he said to himself, continuing on his way through the city of hell.

_Back with the group…_

I clambered over a fence to see what was over, seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for the sporadic rotters that were patrolling the area. I made a signal for them to stay while I crawled over the fence, quickly landing into some bushes, slowly making my way towards the nearest rotter. I let out a quiet chuckle and thought to myself, 'AC style, eh?' Reaching out, I stabbed it in the forehead and pulled it back into the bush, holding it down until it was for sure back in the grave. I gave the fence a couple of knocks as the others crawled over it, making sure that they weren't making too much noise. The Macro Annihilator, though, was a different story. I scratched the back of my head as they tried getting the rifle over, failing miserably. Just then, I saw Sean jump over the fence with the sniper rifle, landing with a pretty thick thud, not to mention into the bush. I immediately ducked as a rotter turned its attention over to us, walking over to investigate. I prayed to myself, then threw my knife at it, scoring as the knife went through its skull. I grinned victoriously, then my grin went into a frown as I whispered out, "man…there goes my knife…."

Sean let out a quiet laugh as I punched his shoulder. Lacy crawled over and whispered, "Okay, where're we going?" I looked at Sean, who looked around and said, "we can go to that beam of light." I looked over to where he was looking, spotting an ominous light purplish light rising into red sky. I shrugged and said, "sure, let's go for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before we knew it, it was already late afternoon. Fortunately for us, the reddened sky kept things bright enough that we could see, even at midnight. Besides, the moon was up all the time nowadays anyway.

Anyhow, I had just kicked down the door to the local Perkins restaurant, hoping I didn't attract all that much attention. Just then, I was pushed by Lacy and Jaidyn as Sean slammed the doors shut, locking what appeared to be a heavy bolt. I was about to cuss until Sean said, "This is a safe house, we'll be safe for a while." I looked around and saw signs, as well as writings on the walls that composed of tally marks, as well as farewell messages and warnings. I turned back and saw Sean in the kitchen, possibly digging out something to eat. I let out a hopeless smile as Jaidyn and Lacy did the same. I then felt my stomach growl, causing me to join in on their search.

_Back with Ian…_

Ian had just finished his little walk with his dad and Cody, going into his house to find something to chow down. Just then, a groan was heard from within the house, causing Ian to cock his M4 for safety. Opening his fridge, he picked out a bag of salad, then turned back to see a zombie right in his face. He let out a gasp of surprise, getting out of the way just in time as it lunged forward, landing in the fridge. Out of instinct, he slammed the fridge door on it, then shot it through the door until he was out of ammo. Taking heavy breaths, the adrenaline in his body calmed down as his dad came in and asked, "what the heck was that!?"

After regaining his breath, Ian realized what he did.

"Ian!"

He groaned in annoyance as he prepared himself for a scolding from his mom for shooting up the fridge.

_Back to first person…_

I sighed, laying down as Sean and Jaidyn were cuddling up and talking with Lacy. Looking at the group, I then thought about how my other friends were doing.

'_Let's see…there's Joel, I'd reckon he's alright…Ian's probably shot up the fridge right about now (oh, how right I was), Connor's fine on his own if he's got a DSR…who else…? Oh, right, Justin. I bet he's relaxing at home with his mother.'_

I sighed at the thought of Ian. Not that I didn't like the guy, it's just that it's his sister that I sighed about. It's hard to believe she's my ex. Yep…that's right. That knuckle head's little sister is my ex. I laughed at the thought of her trying to survive this thing without the help of her new boyfriend, Troy. Then again, Troy's managed to survive this long, so I don't see any reason why she wouldn't survive.

Sitting up, I grabbed Mustang & Sally, walking toward the entrance we had entered as Sean asked me, "where're you going?" I looked back and replied, "just going out for a little bit." He shrugged as I unbolted the door, prepared to get jumped the moment I opened it. Luckily, that wasn't the case as I sat on the railing that separated the walk from the parking lot. I could still see the others, which didn't give me too much to worry about. However, there was the distinct sound of clicking. I shot to my feet, pistols on deck in case I was by a Clicker. However, a roar interrupted the clicking. I then heard the sound of flesh getting smacked. And by smacked, I mean smacked. You know, like how linebackers leveling running backs would sound if they weren't wearing pads. Anyway, I then saw a Clicker flying through the air, causing me to look at what the hell sent it flying that far.

"Is that a Tank?"

I flinched as Sean was suddenly standing next to me. I looked at him and asked, "a Tank…?" I then looked to see a gorilla looking infected come out of nowhere, roaring at us and then charging.

"WHAT THE FUCK‼?"

Out of pure instinct, I yanked Sean back into the restaurant, slamming and bolting the door shut. A loud "THUD" rang through the lobby area of the restaurant and continued for several more moments as the Tank tried getting through, stopping several minutes later. There was an awkward silence for several moments until I began laughing. Sean looked at me, confused, and asked, "what's up with you?"

I calmed down from my high and answered, "I think I just saw death in the eye there for a second." He was silent for a moment, then started laughing with me as the girls walked over. Before long, we were joking around as usual as day turned to night.

* * *

**Remember to review if you want to.**


	4. Pale with Red Eyes

**Read.**

* * *

I woke up first to find the others still asleep. It was then I remembered that when we were still without this mess, I was usually the first one awake throughout my friend web. I sighed, then chuckled as Jaidyn was all over Sean while Lacy curled up in a little ball with her blanket wrapped snuggly around her. Throwing mines off, I entered the kitchen, hoping I could find something to eat. However, what I did find wasn't breakfast. In fact, it wasn't even meat. Or vegetable. Or…really anything you could eat.

With my mouth on the ground, I picked up an RPG-7 that was just lying flat out on the kitchen counter. Inspecting it, I then saw something engraved on the main body that said, "USE ONLY IN EMERGENCIES." Blinking several times, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming about this thing, finding out that I wasn't several moments later. Smiling, I picked it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as I thought it'd be.

Hoisting it over my shoulder, I opened the freezer, finding some frozen steak in it. Taking it out, I opened the microwave to heat it up, hearing it pop open. _'And I'm sure glad this is a safe house,'_ I thought to myself, popping the steak in.

After it was reheated, I grabbed a plate and brought it outside to the main lobby area where everyone was _still_ asleep. I gave a hopeless smile, chomping into my most likely brunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was awake and fed, I slowly undid the latch of the door, hoping if something were to bust through, I'd have enough time to dodge. The others stayed on standby as I pulled the door open, popping my head out and not seeing anything. I motioned for them to follow as I stepped outside. I stretched out in the brighter day, clearly unaware of the danger that was upon me.

"DANNY, WATCH OUT‼!"

I turned to face the others, only to see an infected pounce on me, claws ready to disembowel me. I punched away the first swipe and narrowly dodged the second one. However, the second swipe reversed direction and gave me a backhand. I reached around my waist for my knife, only to remember that I had thrown it to lord knows where.

The sound of an assault rifle firing caught my attention as blood flew all over me. I blinked several times as the infected was pushed off of me. Sean helped me up as there was suddenly a lot of moaning was heading our direction. Just then, I took notice of the sound of tires screeching down the street. I was about to call everyone back into the safe house until I saw a Toyota Avalon drifting around the corner. It didn't take me long to identify the driver as the only psychotic driver I know of.

Ian.

Our eyes made contact for an instant as he sped off. I sighed as more rotters chased after the car as opposed to us, who were just standing around. I watched the mob chase after the car in vain and noted to myself that staying quiet was a key to sneaking past them. Well, except for them Clickers, of course.

Just then, I heard the familiar sound of clicking. I rolled my eyes and said to myself, "speaking of Clickers…" A Clicker burst through a bush as I looked at Sean, who said, "I've got this." Out of nowhere, he pulled out a pair of garden shears, clipping them together. Jaidyn and Lacy's expression explained it all as the Clicker ran at me. I ducked, tripping it up as Sean stepped over it and sheared its head off in a very, err, violent way. Just then, a group of infected, not rotters, came out of the bushes. Sean suddenly pulled out a frying pan, swinging and laughing as it released a "PONG" sound upon impact. My mouth was on the ground as I watched him smacking the infected with his new toy as I ran back into the restaurant, picking out a steak knife. Running back out, I helped Sean out as he ran in circles in the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sean was still laughing as he smacked the face of one of the infected over and over again as I said, "I'm going to the hunting store for a sec." Sean didn't seem to hear me as he kept smacking the infected over and over again, so I just left the care of the girls under him.

Just around the corner, I found the store I was hoping to find.

Walking in, I walked through the aisles, gripping the steak knife in case something decided to jump me. Adrenaline raced through me as I hoped that I wouldn't get attacked, going to the aisle with the gun slings, picking out the smallest ones and two large ones. Just then, I heard a groan coming from the other aisle. I gripped my knife anxiously as I moved to the aisle with the knives, grabbing four pocket knives and two three-inch, double-edged blades. Lastly, I grabbed two small boxes, a pair of springs, and rubber bands, as well as grabbing two more M1911s I spotted on my way out.

As I reached the entrance, I suddenly had a sticky suspicion that I was being watched. I slowly turned around to see glowing red eyes from the end of the aisle. I began to panic as there was the distinct sound of crying from the end of the aisle with the red eyes, which disappeared every now and then. Suddenly, I saw an infected pop out from the aisle before the eyes, racing toward me. I instinctively pulled out the steak knife, only to see the red eyes speed towards me, hitting the infected and slashing the hell out of it, blood flying everywhere. I was frozen scared as the creature looked at me. It was then that I could tell the features of this infected. The infected was a girl, or at least looked like one, with a very, and I mean VERY, pale skin tone, as well as silver hair and claws that were lord knows how long. I stayed frozen as the infected walked over to me casually, purring as she approached me. Surprisingly, she was about my height of 5'5". Maybe she was about 5'4". Anyhow, I was frozen in place as she purred upon reaching me, reaching out and caressing my cheek with one of her clawed hands, actually managing to cut it a little. I wasn't sure what to do, so I slowly reached for Mustang as she made out what appeared to be a smile. However, I wasn't about to take any chances as I felt the familiar handle of Mustang. I was about to pull out my gun when she suddenly backed away, starting to sob again. I took the opportunity to run as fast as I could, sprinting in the direction of the restaurant.

I stopped to catch my breath as I looked back, seeing nothing had followed me. I was once again the parking lot, disappointed to find Sean _still_ whacking the infected with the frying pan. And so, I walked up to him and took the frying pan away from him, landing the frying pan hard and crushing the head of the infected between the frying pan and the ground. Sean blinked a few times, then laughed again as I handed the frying pan back to him. I smiled and shook my head asking, "now where'd the girls run off to?" Sean smacked the body of the dead infected and answered, "they went to go to the local pharmacy because I told them they should probably find some medicine and bandaging in case any of us get hurt."

"All while you were smacking the shit out of this infected?" Sean nodded as I sighed, sitting down and handing him one of the pocket knives. He gladly took it as I began to toy around with the things I had grabbed; the 3-inch knives, the empty 2x1.5 boxes, the springs, the rubber bands, and the small slings, or rather, Velcro strips. Sean then walked over as I somehow managed to make something I never thought I could make.

Strapping them on, I head Sean say, "oh, that's no fair."

"What's not fair?" Sean then pointed at the things I made and said, "the fact that you made hidden blades for yourself isn't fair." I chuckled and said, "well, life's not fair Skater." Just then, the girls came back with Lacy complaining to Jaidyn. I quickly slid my undershirt sleeves over the hidden blades and handed them the knives.

"Just in case those things get a little too close," I told them, also handing them the two hand guns I had pulled out of my backpack.

* * *

**Review if you want. No negatives. If you reading and you don't like, don't read.**


	5. Don't Melee

**Continuing on. Danny's POV almost everytime and the .22, just forget it was even mentioned in the story. You already know the disclaimer.**

* * *

I had lost track of the time since it was bright out 24/7 with the burning red skies. I could clearly see the moon, which was still bright white as ever as the others made their way to the other side of a stream we were crossing. It had been lord knows how long since we had left the safe house of Perkins and began making our way to a hospital.

I honestly didn't think a lot of time passed by when Lacy suddenly yelled out, "GODDAMMIT! IT FEELS LIKE WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR FUCKING FOUR HOURS!" I looked at Sean, who was cuddling with Jaidyn, as I replied, "it's been four hours?" Lacy began to rant as Sean then said, "Dammit, be quiet Lacy!" She began to rant at Sean as I said, "they're attracted to sound, so I don't think that you yelling is a very good-." Just then, an infected burst through the shrubs on the other side of the stream we had crossed.

"-idea," I finished as it charged at us. I sighed and said, "well, time to test these things out." Unleashing one of the two hidden blades I had made the time before (I lost track of the time remember), leaping into the air and landing on it, stabbing the blade through the skull as opposed to the neck like the assassins from _Assassin's Creed_ did. Holding it down, it craned its neck to try to bite my arm. I unsheathed the other hidden blade and stabbed its temple, turning its head as I pulled my arm back. I felt hands trying to grip the back of my shirt, then go limp as the infected let out a death croak.

Pulling my second arm back, I shook my arms to get the blood off my blades, flipping them back into the sheaths as the others applauded me. Jokingly, I bowed, only to feel and hear something roll over me and hit the turf. Sean, running up, began to smack the shit out of it with his frying pan. I looked up to see Sean laughing like crazy as he continuously smacked what looked like a hunter, as he called it, in the face with his frying pan as Jaidyn walked over and pointed the Macro Annihilator point blank at its skull.

"WAIT! JAIDYN! DON'T -!"

*BANG*

"-shoot~!"

I had covered my ears and cringed, relaxing and picking Sean off the ground and grabbed the others and sprinted for my life.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Connor looked up from his rummaging to the sound of what sounded like a laser, trying to locate the location of it. However, he failed to locate it and pointed his DSR-50 down the street, spotting a larger infected walking toward him. Sprinting for cover, Connor looked around and found his location surprisingly quiet. Too quiet. He didn't like the looks of this.

* * *

_Somewhere east of Connor…_

Jacob, a sharpshooter and close friend of Danny, sat in his room on his laptop as he heard the familiar sound of his dad talking to him via walkie talkie. Giving an occasional "yes" and "no," he looked up stores that possibly had ammo for his sniper rifle, also a Barret .50 cal. However, unlike Jaidyn's, Jacob's .50 cal was a special red white and blue paint job with an internal suppressor. Also, he had two separate scopes for it; a normal zoom scope for the day time, as well as an illuminated scope for the night (not that he really needed it at the moment).

"Jacob, come down here for a moment," his father told him over the walkie talkie. Sighing, Jacob shut his laptop, grabbed his .50, and went downstairs.

* * *

_Back with Danny…_

My breathing had just gotten back to normal after our race through a foreign part of the city, which eventually led to us all the way back to the park back at the old school we were just camped at. Looking back, I noticed that Jaidyn was freaking out, noticing that she wasn't carrying anything. It was then that I noticed she wasn't carrying her absurdly large Macro Annihilator. Oh boy, that's not good. Sean was about to volunteer to go and get it until he suddenly let out a yelp, crying for help. I looked his direction to see him hanging in the air by his foot as an infected, probably a Smoker, hissed. I whipped out Sally, shooting and scoring as the infected flew backwards from the explosion, dropping Sean, who somehow, with his nifty reaction time, rolled around in midair and landed on his feet. I shook my head, taking out Mustang as the Smoker stood back up, hissing at me.

Shooting both at the same time, the Smoker flew backwards with a mist of blood as its now limp body smacked against the outdoor bathroom building wall. Sighing, I unloaded both clips, changing them and putting the used clips in my backpack. Hey, better to be resourceful than wasteful right?

Just then, I heard what sounded like sobbing. Curious, I followed the sound, only to get stopped by Sean. I looked at him as he said, "that's probably a witch."

"Witch?" I asked him as he said, "skinny, pale skinned, long claws, and red eyes." Hmm, sounded like that infected I met at the store.

Sean peeked around the corner, shooting back immediately and said, "yep, witch." I took a peek around and saw an even paler, but older looking, woman sitting on the ground crying, her claws looking even more dangerous than the younger one I had seen at the store. I shot back to my spot as Lacy and Jaidyn walked over, hearing the crying as well.

"Hey, who's crying?" Lacy asked. Sean did a "shhh!" as Jaidyn walked around the corner and said, "hey, who're you?" I watched as Sean jumped from his spot, tackling Jaidyn to the ground as a scream filled the air, the witch jumping from her spot and trying to slash at them. I jumped from my spot and released my hidden blades, tackling the witch and stabbing her with my hidden blades, only to get stabbed by one of her clawed hands in my left shoulder. Holy shit she was strong!

I was suddenly flipped onto my back as the witch began to claw the shit out of my, my shirt getting shredded as blood began pooling from the open wounds. Then suddenly, the clawing ended as I looked to the side to see Lacy pulling her Boui knife out of its skull. My vision began to fade away as my blood continued to pool out of me. I felt someone dragging me and the faint sound of orders as I blacked out.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Send me suggestions and characters if you want. By the way, don't be surprised if I happen to add a little romance soon...if there wasn't already enough with Sean and Jaidyn anyway.**


	6. Bad Ankle

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I'm having writers block right now. Read on people, read on...**

* * *

_Sean's POV_

Danny was in pretty rough shape after our encounter with that witch, but holy shit Lacy did the crap out of it. She just sliced it through the head, but I was more worried over how long Danny was going to last without any treatment. I was glad the girls had gone to Walgreens now because we wouldn't have had any bandaging for him.

I was still dragging him back to the school when suddenly there was the sound of screeching tires. Looking at the main road, I saw a Toyota Avalon with what looked like a mini-fridge bungee corded into the trunk racing down the street with a bunch of infected chasing after it. I could've made a wild guess, but decided not to as the girls led the way into the abandoned building.

* * *

_Going over to the racing Avalon…_

Ian groaned to himself as his own friend, Joel, explained to him, "look, the reason they're going after you is because of this damn thing making so much noise!"

"Look Joel," Ian argued, "unless you want to walk that fridge back all the way back to my house, then I don't think I'm going to stop until I lose them completely."

Turning another corner, Ian prayed that the bungee cords didn't give way as he sped down the road to his house. Joel face palmed himself, looking up and spotting a charger.

"IAN, LOOK OUT!"

Ian looked and finally noticed the Charger as it roared and charged at them. Ian hit the brakes and swerved around another corner as the Charger took out the majority of the infected and zombies that were already chasing them. Sighing in relief, Ian took it easy as Joel yelled, "MY GOD, WATCH THE FREAKIN ROAD!"

"I WAS WATCHING THE FREAKIN ROAD!"

As Ian continued his way home, Joel noticed a guy with a DSR-50 sniper rifle walking down the street. Rolling down the window, Ian came to a stop as Joel told him, "hey, you might not want to go that way, we were just being chased by a bunch of zombies." The guy with the sniper rifle rolled his eyes and replied, "Maybe it's because you're driving all over the place." Joel looked at Ian, who said, "oh shut up." Looking back at the sharpshooter, he said, "you're free to come with us if you want."

"Got ammo for a fifty?" The sharpshooter asked them. Joel looked at Ian, who shook his head, and turned back to the sniper and said, "sorry, we don't." The sniper shook his head and replied, "thanks for the offer, but I work alone." Joel nodded and said his farewell as Ian drove off.

* * *

_Back to Sean…_

I walked into the room with Danny, watching him snooze as Jaidyn walked in and asked, "is he going to be okay?" I smiled at her and replied, "ah, he's tougher than he looks." At that moment, Danny's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and tried sitting up, only to fail miserably. I looked at him and said, "'bout time you woke up." He sighed and said, "hey, you weren't the one who got clawed the shit out of." Just then, Lacy walked in and said, "why don't I get a gun?" I turned to her and asked her back, "why didn't you get a gun?"

"I don't know," Lacy answered, "because I'm stupid."

I laughed, as did Jaidyn as Danny sat up, actually getting up this time and sitting.

* * *

_Danny POV…_

Ugh...this stings so bad. I didn't think it was that bad; the cuts anyway. They seemed shallower than they looked. I saw the pile of rusty colored bandaging in the sad, sad trashbin next to the door and wondered how much blood I actually lost. Just then, Sean began to slowly back away from me as I stood up.

"What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Sean then grabbed one of my two pistols and pointed it at me, causing me to begin panicking. I would think there was something behind me, so I turned around, only to see nothing. Turning back, I looked him straight in the eye as he said, "I'm being cautious." I sighed and said, "oh, so just because I was cut up by a witch means that I'm going to turn infected?" Sean nodded, causing me to sigh and tell him, "I don't feel weird or anything, don't worry." Sean slowly lowered my pistol and set it down with its brother as Jaidyn looked outside the window back to where I was cut up.

"Hey," she said to us, "there's a bunch of those zombies running around where you were cut up."

Walking up behind her, Sean said, "yeah, there are."

Lacy followed and said, "then shouldn't we go beat them up or something?"

All eyes were on Lacy, who looked around and asked, "did I say something wrong?" I began sarcastically laughing and answered, "its better if we can get places without much conflict." Sean agreed as did Jaidyn as Lacy began playing with her Bowie knife. Walking over to the window, I saw at least 10 infected, maybe two or three rotters, a tank, and a charger. Huh, interesting. I guess they use those special infected use their noses more than their ears. Noted to self.

Sean then sat on the counter as did Jaidyn as the two began getting all lovey dovey, causing Lacy to let out a groan of annoyance. I paid no attention as I suddenly heard a little sobbing sound. I turned around, looking out the window that showed the hallway, only to see nothing. However, I did see an infected turning the corner to the source of the noise.

Observing it disappear from around the corner, I flinched as I suddenly heard a shriek and saw blood fly out from the corner, as well as a head and leg fly after. I blinked several times, seeing another pale woman, or rather, a Witch, walk up to the body parts and begin stripping what little nutritious flesh was still on it, sitting back down and sobbing again when it was finished. This one looked smaller than the other one that had attacked me, so I took a chance and opened the door to walk over to it.

The moment I stepped out, the Witch froze, slowly looking up, as if it was trying to locate something. I took one slow step toward it, watching it carefully as it stood up, hands splayed open in an aggressive stance, causing me to freeze where I was standing. The witch kept her gaze on me as my breathing quickened from excitement, suddenly running at me. I went down for my pistols, only to see it whiz past me and into the room with the others. I heard Jaidyn's scream of fright as I heard the sound of plastic hitting the ground, turning to see the witch eating away at the bandaging in the garbage bin. Mental note to self again; use blood, or at least something that smelled like blood, as a distraction.

Suddenly, I turned to see the group sprinting in my direction, as well as the witch darting past me again. I heard the familiar "pong" of the frying pan again, as well as Sean laughing as the "pong" continuously echoed through the halls. I sighed, walking after them, only to stop and notice an infected making its way over toward me.

Raising an eyebrow, I unsheathed one of my hidden blades as it slowly made it's way over to me, ready to defend myself if need be. I kept my eyes on it as it walked past me, albeit slowly, but past me. I let out a silent sigh, retracting my hidden blade, only to turn around and jump out of my skin as a rotter with blue glowing eyes screamed at me. I jumped as the infected that walked past me turned around, running at me. I punched the rotter out of impulse, getting a good "crack" out of the now brittle bones as I sprinted forward, an angry and hungry infected after me.

Turning a corner, I felt a pretty good "pop" from my left ankle. I grimaced in pain, stopping for an instant, turning around and unsheathing my blade, getting the infected in the temple, punching it's face in with my other hand.

Sitting down, I held my ankle, silently cursing to myself as the pain gradually went away.

Standing up, I winced a little as I put a little weight on it, cursing to myself again as I limped my way out of the building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
